


Castles in the Valley

by MysticAuroras



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Adventure, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Different species, Fantasy, Felidae vs Martians, Kingdoms, Lord Deimos, Mars, Original Alien Character(s) - Freeform, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Royalty, Unfinished, mayhaps the rest of the band will join him.., royal family, this is my first fic that i am posting here. i am so sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26722996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticAuroras/pseuds/MysticAuroras
Summary: Lord Phobos lives in the valley of Ari Gata, a valley in the planet Sycross similar to Mars. He is tired of being part of the royal family and still getting called a prince when all he wants to be is a wandering lord. Phobos tries to escape the Martian Kingdom's life while trying not to start a war between the Felidae and the Martians.His brother Lord Deimos wants to help him in the best way he can, but he is next in line for the Martian Throne. Phobos can only turn to his new friends and life-long enemy for the help he wants.
Kudos: 2





	Castles in the Valley

Shadows cast onto the ground, rays of sunlight shining through the evergreen trees, their barks turning a warm brown. Colorful birds cooed from branches, fluffing their feathers and keeping to themselves. Blue and golden birds picked among the twigs, looking for a good stick to take and reinforce their nests. Grey and black rocks poked out of the forest floor, pine needles and sharp green leaves laying across them. 

Saturated purple and orange mountains enveloped the valley, the land shaped like a bowl. The top peaks covered in snow, and their cliffs were sheer. A large array of trees fitted inside the bowl. Tall pines, straight aspens and clustered oaks surrounded two castles. Various shades of browns, yellows and greens covered the entire valley, painting it with color.

A small party of knights covered in shiny silver armour watched through the trees. The sun reflected off of them, the bright light casting onto the ground below. They stared across the border. A thin sacred line passed through the trees, dividing the valley into two. A leader strewn with red accents on gold sat upon a white horse. His eyebrows creased as he squinted to see far through the trees. The wind rustled the branches, the world was stirring.

The group of knights stood guard on the border. Watching, being silent. They were expecting something to happen. The sun slowly climbed the valley, being almost directly overhead. The leader of the knights let go of the horse’s reins. The small clinking of metal on metal and the brushing of leather echoed in the area. He swung his leg over the back of the horse, putting it on the ground. He let go of the saddle and set his other foot down with a small thump.

He approached the dark line in the ground. He squatted down and put his hands into the dirt, the brown earth covering his blue skin. He scooped up the dirt and let it sift through his fingers. His expression was blank as he stared ahead, on watch. Still expecting something, anything, to come out from the trees. He brought his hand up and to the back of his helmet, scratching at the clothed spot that covered his neck.

The alien stood back up and stabbed his toes into the dirt. The soil tore away and was dry. I _ t’s getting hotter _ , he thought. The plants soaked up the sun, flourishing, but leaving the ground to get rough and crack at the right temperature. He turned around and looked back at his knights that stood behind him. They were standard silver knights, loyal to their leader. They looked at him, waiting for their orders. One of them upon a black horse shuffled to the side anxiously.

“There’s none here.” He told the group. He moved a few steps back from the border. “It’s clear, for now.” He hopped back up onto his horse, its golden mane brushing his finger tips. He grabbed the reins of his horse and turned it around, facing the group completely. Before he could say anything, another group of knights approached them. A blue and golden leader was at the front, his horse almost matching the others.

The blue leader bowed his head as he approached the red leader. His own knights mingled with the rest of them, making a half circle. “The south is all clear,” the blue leader's voice was muffled through his helmet, “not a cat in sight.” The red leader straightened up. “Good, good.” He nodded at his counterpart. “We haven’t seen any sights of them either. The Felidae seem busy today.” 

The blue leader turned around and looked at the large group of knights. “Or they could just be sneaky. But you’re right.” He paused, “let’s head back and tell the King. He’s waiting for us.” Their grey eyes met. He turned his head back around. “Stay here a while longer. Make sure that there isn’t any sign of them along the border.” He ordered. He glanced back over at the other leader who gave a nod of approval. They pulled their horses and started to walk back into the heart of the forest.

Chirps surrounded them, the aves enjoying the warmth that the sun brought into their nests. The leaders were quiet as they rode through slowly. Their skins were of equal shade of green-blue, and their colorful accents matched. The colors red and blue were very prized to them, a trademark of their personalities. The colors were swirled on their skin, even. The paint is almost long lasting, and only needing to be reapplied for special occasions. 

They wore golden helmets that pointed outwards as fins, defining the weird shape. A black visor covered their eyes, and more metal covered their mouths. The helmets could get stuffy, but it hid their faces well. Their armour was not shiny enough to be new, like the other nights. It was chipped and worn down but they fit inside comfortably with their under clothing and chainmail. 

The blue knight leader applied pressure to his steed to make it trot and pulled up ahead. He looked behind him at the other leader and turned his waist forward again. “What do you think of this situation?” He paused, raising his voice a bit to be heard better, “do you really think the Felidae has been inside of our border? Or is it just a fight being started by a poor person for some drama?” He called over his shoulder as they crossed through a small creek.

The alien looked down at his horse, making sure it could make it through the water nicely. “I think we should patrol the border no matter the occasion. Those big cats are touchy ever since their queen died.” He answered back. He looked forward again and pet his horse, softly cooing to it. The blue leader continued on, “that’s not what I was talking about,” he looked behind him once again. His tone was a little softer this time, perhaps with sympathy, “but you’re right. I wouldn’t want to lose our queen either.”

The red leader didn’t say anything, he just kicked his horse in the sides to make it catch up. “Not loyal?” He teased, a stupid grin forming on his blue face. It was covered by his helmet but it was as if you could hear it. The blue leader turned his head and held his gaze. “No, I am.” He corrected him. “I’m just saying that I can’t blame them for being upset about a death. “ He chuckled a little. The red leader shook his head and slumped his shoulders. Not exactly funny, he thought. He raised his head to the sky and looked through the tops of the trees. It was bright blue and littered with a few fluffy clouds. No sign of a storm any time soon.

“Oh well, it doesn’t matter. What do you think of the Felidae?” The blue leader was ahead again, focused on getting them through the forest. The red leader brought his head back to level, his helmet shifting a bit. The sun had hit the right spot in their direction, turning their part of the forest golden. It was beautiful, and the red leader always loved this time of day. He shook his head and brought his horse up in front of his fellow Martian. “I think they’re just a bunch of cats who don’t like getting their fur wet. Do you think that’s why they use more space technology than us? So it’s more of an excuse to keep the water away.” He adjusted his helmet, making it sit more comfortable on his head.

The blue leader laughed, taking the other leader by surprise. “Is that so? I would have never thought.” They started to get closer to the castle. “Never thought of what? My reaction or why they use technology?” The red leader tightened his grip on the reins of his steed. “Both!” He looked at him. The sky was starting to change, turning the gold forest into a soft orange. “What about the prince, then?” He asked, pulling up to stay by his side. “Their king’s son is a little bit older than you. About four years older than you. You both have similar interests.” He got no response. “Think you’ll ever get along if he’s to be king?” The red leader was still quiet. “You’re the one who’s next in line for the throne.” The red leader reminded him. 

“Phobos,” he looked over at his brother. “I’m sure that I am going to die young. It happened to the brother of the one before dad and I’m sure it’s going to happen to me too.” Phobos looked at him but said nothing. “Don’t worry, brother. If I die by those cats, just know that I’ve lived a full life.” Phobos shook his head. “That prince has nothing on me.” He scoffed, eyebrows drawn in determination.

“You are so full of yourself.” The blue leader chuckled. They drew up to the drawbridge of the castle wall. Spikes were on the top of the dark oak wood, giving it a threatening appearance. Two knights stood on either side of the drawbridge in statue. They held sharp iron spears in defence. The knights recognized the two leaders and bowed their heads, pulling down the drawbridge for a passage. Phobos waved at them as they went through the walls. 

The center south bailey was full of Martians. The aliens bustled about in the main square. The moderately rich bought fruit from stands that stood along the bailey’s walls. Aliens covered in bright clothing ran the stands, exchanging money and bags between them. Each had a color and a symbol that represented where they’re from, the most common being from the upper bailey, wearing green and triangles. The upper bailey was where the main castle got its food from, being high quality. Other stands were found on the walls too, dark grey clothed martians sold weapons and armor to the people, dark blue sold fish from the Mars River.

These aliens hurried around, trying to get through the square to buy or auction for items. Families held their children close, to not lose them in the crowd. It’s summer, so different species come from different towns near the castle, to sell and buy items. Phobos wasn’t expecting it to be so full already. The leader rode on through the crowded people, going slow and being cautious. Phobos looked over at his brother. “Must be a big sale today,” he shouted over the busy people. His brother nodded, looking around. “Must be.” He agreed,

The Martians scattered away from their large horses or bowed in respect as they shuffled past. Some looked a bit nervous to be in their presence, others did not care as much. Them and their knights are known to be powerful, brutal and some of the most loyal members to the Martian Kingdom. The leaders continued on and up to the upper bailey near the foot of the castle. They strided up to the horse stables and stopped, getting off of their horses. 

The horses were both white, but Phobos’s horse had grey flecks instead of his brother’s horse that had brown flecks. The manes were golden, a symbol of royalty. Their steeds were Martian purebreds, meant to be fast and strong. Phobos grabbed and pulled the reins over his horse, leading it through the stall to tie it up. It was starting to become dusk, so the golden phase of the valley had left, turning the stable’s walls back to grey. Hay and dust floated through the air, particles showing through the small shafts of light that managed to peek through the wooden walls, Other horses neighed and whinnied in their respective stalls, huffing in the warmth.

Phobos quickly brushed his horse as it fed from the hay basket. His brother came around the corner and watched him. “Time to tell the king?” He asked. Phobos nodded and put the brush away. He exited his horse’s personal stall and closed the gate behind him. He raised his hands up to his helmet and pulled the golden piece off with a click. He set it between his armpit and pushed the chainmail and the cloth hood that covered his face down to settle it on his neck. Long wavy light golden hair flowed from his head, it fell all over his shoulders and back, bouncing lightly. He combed his hand through it, fluffing it up for it’s been compacted by weight and sweat. His face was blue and he had darker blue freckles that laid beneath his eyes and across his nose. His eyes were pale, almost white and his irises were grey, being able to look like stars in the right light. He smelled and his teeth were perfect, canines being a little longer than normal. 

He looked back up at his brother. His brother had taken off his helmet and hood as well and they were very similar. His hair was braided and a little longer and his eyes were a little darker. He had less freckles but he was still as handsome. “Let’s go.” He motioned with his hand and they walked out of the stables. They tucked their helmets under their arms as they walked across the grass.

Dark green grass tickled their ankles as they walked across the yard leading up to the castle’s doors. Phobos looked over at his brother. “What?” He asked him. Phobos walked closer alongside him. His brother gave him a confused look. Phobos brought his hand up to his shoulder, holding eye contact. He let go then brought it back up again, shoving his brother playfully into the ground. He took off and started to go for the castle doors.

His brother picked up his blue helmet on the ground and ran after him, giving chase. He easily caught up to him and grabbed his arm, pulling it towards him. Phobos yelped and tried to get out of his grasp, twisting and turning. He set his helmet gently on the floor and tugged more on Phobos, dragging him backwards. Phobos grabbed at his legs and pushed into him, making them both fall to the ground. “Let me go!” The younger brother called out dramatically. They laughed but his brother held onto him, standing up and dragging him away. “Deimos!” Phobos pushed him away and his brother finally let go.

They stood staring at each other, covered in grass. Phobos brushed the grass off of himself and then helped his brother get the grass off. As he plucked a piece of grass from his brother's gauntlets, he heard whispering behind him. They turned around and saw the guards staring at them. They were very close to the castle doors and they had just acted like little children. Phobos tried to put a sentence together that would save them this embarrassment, Deimos had pushed past him holding his helmet and nodding to the guards for them to open the doors.

Phobos grabbed his helmet and followed his brother through the castle doors. Long red carpet edged with gold stretched out before them. Chairs were neatly put into rows and long tables accompanied them. The walls were stone bricks, some cracked from being ancient. Torches lines the walls and wood cross sections supported the roof of the room. A large chandelier made out of fine glass and wood trim hung from the ceiling, painting the room in a soft light. Stained glass windows left colorful light patterns on the floor from the way the two brothers had come.

At the end of the room were wide wooden steps leading up to a pair of golden thrones. The seats had velvet red cushions and a wool blanket covered the back. The tops of the seats pointed outwards in the iconic fin shape. A metal bird was placed in the middle, a sacred symbol of the Martians. In one of the seats sat a tall and old alien. His hair was grey and he had a long white beard that was neatly braided. His eyes were almost black and his skin was a deep teal. 

The brothers came closer to him and kneeled, looking down in a polite gesture. “King Areios, your honor, we have searched the land and have patrolled the borders and we have found no sign of Felidae.” Deimos’s voice echoed around the almost empty room. “We assure you, your majesty, the Kingdom is safe.” The king chuckled heartily. “Please, my sons, you don’t have to be so formal with me.” Phobos relaxed and looked up at the king. The king’s gown was red and laced, perfect and neat in every way. His crown was gold and studded with rubies and sapphires, and it sat on top of his head at his hairline. 

Phobos and Deimos are the king’s only children. They were both in line to be the throne and Deimos could have taken the title of prince if it had not been for his younger brother wanting to be a lord. Phobos was able to choose a role when he was younger because his brother was older than him and was the eldest prince. So out of all of them, he chose to be a lord. It was a low role but it meant he could escape royal life every once in a while and he could live outside of the kingdom when he was of age. Deimos was scared that his brother could die in battle and he didn’t want him to be alone. So, after hours of talking with his parents, he switched his role to a lord to match Phobos. He was shocked when he had first found that out, unsure if it was a good idea for Deimos to no longer take the title and life of a prince. Deimos reassured him that he would always be able to switch back if he wanted to and that had calmed his worries.

“Lord Phobos, Lord Deimos,” the king started again, “you both are excused of your duties.” Phobos looked over at his brother. Deimos gave the king a nod and stood up. Phobos followed suit, holding his helmet between his hands. “Lord Phobos, you are dismissed. Lord Deimos if I could talk to you for a moment.” The king glanced at them both. Phobos quickly nodded and turned around, walking out of the castle doors, soft murmurs between the king and the prince echoing quietly.

Phobos waited out and to the side of the doors and took a breath. Even if the king is his father, he still found it hard to talk to any higher member of the royal family. He stared out across the yard and at the looming trees at the far end of the castle yard. He closed his eyes and let the wind neighbor him as he waited for his brother.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first TWRP fanfic on here  
> The first chapter isn't really that important but is a slow way to introduce the world and the characters. (More characters coming soon!)


End file.
